Someone Like You
by IluvMonkeys
Summary: What if Gibbs had been remarried when Jenny came back into his life as Director, and he had a little girl too. Inspired by the lyrics to the song, Someone Like You by Adele.


**So usually, song fics bug me to no end, and I don't write them really, but I just kind of thought this fit Jenny and Gibbs.**

**"Someone Like You"**

_I heard that you're settled down_

_That you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came she gave you things I didn't give to you._

Jenny was starting her new job the next day. She would be seeing Gibbs. She had been dreading the thought since she had received the news of her new position the previous week. She had heard from her predecessor Tom Morrow, that Gibbs had remarried, again. It had not meant so much to her until he had told about their little girl, Jenna. She was four. Gibbs and his wife, Terri, had been married for the past five years. That was longer than all of his other marriages put together. He had what he had always wanted, a family. She could have given that to him, but he hadn't fit into her five point plan. Now, he had moved on, and she was still alone, on her way to see him after so many years.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_A__in't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

She drove down his street, stopping across the road. She watched as he chased a red headed little girl around his front yard, grabbing her into his arms, and spun her around. She picked up on his body movements the moment she drove up. She could have sworn he looked right at her, but he did nothing. Obviously she had been wrong because Jethro was not shy about anything, words nor actions.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over_

She told herself that she had no idea what she was doing there, but she knew. She wanted him to see her. She had a flicker of hope deep in her heart that he still loved her. That he would spin her in his arms like he did with his daughter. She wished she had never left him. It could be their daughter he spun in his arms. A little girl with her hair and his eyes.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too._

_Don't forget me, I beg"I'll remember", you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

But as she watched a red head, who she assumed to be his wife, exit the house, she knew he never would. She was beautiful, with dark red hair, the typical ivory coloring that came with being a red head, and sharp blue eyes that contradicted her soft features. Jenny watched as she stretched to kiss him. It was like he had thrown a dagger through her heart, as he responded, smiling against her lips. Their daughter giggled in his arms and Jenny realized that she could not do what she had come to do. She only hoped that their time together would stay in her heart as it had in hers. Love wasn't always meant to last forever, and it always hurt when it didn't.

_You know how the time flies_

_Only yesterday it was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raisedIn a summer haze_

_Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

It seemed like only yesterday, they had been in Paris, been in love, having the time of their lives. Like they had been so carefree, their only concern in the world being each other. But it had been a hazy affair, and neither of them had ever considered what would happen once the op was over.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be remindedThat for me it isn't over, yeah._

She shouldn't be there, intruding on his new life, turning it upside down again. But she had always been selfish when it came to him. Last time she had wanted her career, but now, she wanted him.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg"I'll remember", you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead._

She only hoped he wouldn't forget. She begged God he wouldn't. Though they hadn't lasted, she only hoped he remembered. That time was theirs and she couldn't bear to have him forget his half.

_Nothing compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_They are memories would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Nothing, or rather no one, had ever met the impossible standards he had set. She had been able to be herself around him, just Jenny. She had so many regrets and had made so many mistakes. Now all that was left were the memories. Knowing that was bittersweet. She would always have the memories; but that's all they would ever be. Memories.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg"I remember", you said,Sometimes it lasts in love_

_But sometimes it hurts instead._

She had asked him once in Paris what would happen if they didn't work out. His response had been a simple, "We'll always have Paris." She hoped he remembered that. They would always have Paris.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg"I'll remember", you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

She knew that she could not say there any longer. He was happy, and all she could do was let him stay that way. Maybe one day she would find someone too. Someone would make her as happy as his wife had made him. Still, she could only hope he would never forget. He stood in his yard, holding his family, and it was discreet, but she was sure he signed her 'Paris.' She smiled, shifting her car into drive, and left. They hadn't lasted, and it hurt. She hurt him when she left, six years ago, and her heart ached for him, seeing him with another woman. But, they would always remember. And one day maybe, she would find someone like him.

**So I hoped you liked it, but if you didn't that's cool too. Either way tell me what you thought! :D**


End file.
